Obsessive Curiosity
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Ichigo has always wondered what was up with Rukia and why she acts so strange around him. When he finds her diary, all his question will be answered.
1. Obsessive giggling

This is my first Bleach story I've ever written…so…hope you like it. It's an IchigoxRukia. I will try to update as much as I can (I'm writing this in school. Computer is broken at home). Next year I'm not going to have any study halls so…I'll try to finish this story THIS year. =^-^=

Disclaimers: Obviously I don't own Bleach!!!

________________________________________________________________________

A hollow screams through the pitch-black night as it walks closer to its target. With every step it takes, the earth starts to quake. Invisible to most people and seen by the dead or beings with spirit energy, other wise known as Soul Reapers. It walks closer and closer, then it screams again ready for the attack. Then, as the hollow was attacking, its arm gets slashed off. The hollow screams again but only this time in pain. It disappears for a brief moment.

"Crap, it got away." A boy said with a sword as long as his body and bright, orange, spiked hair.

"Ichigo, can't you learn to go directly for the head and get it over with." A short, black haired, dark eyed, girl said.

The hollow reappeared with a replacement arm.

"Damn it."

One swing of the long sword and the hollow was cut in half. It disappeared and to never come back again.

"See, simple." The girl said.

"Sometimes you're so aggravating, Rukia!" Ichigo replied.

"Sometimes you're too reckless!" Rukia complained back.

They both glared at each other for a few moments. Then Ichigo broke the glare by looking off to the side. "Lets go home." Ichigo requested and started to walk off.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled getting his attention. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ichigo turned around as he remembered the little boy with short brown hair, a white short sleeved shirt, dark blue jean pants, and most importantly the chain that hung from his chest.

"Right…" Ichigo responded, then walked over to the dead child. "It's time for you to go." He said bluntly as he rose the hilt of zangetsu and tapped it gently among the young boy's forehead. The dead child disappeared within a bright light. "There…now can we go?"

Without an answer, Ichigo walked off. As they walked silently through the abandoned streets, Rukia started to giggle. Ichigo looked at her confused, but kept on walking.

Once they reached Kurosaki residence, Ichigo and Rukia jumped up to the second floor and into Ichigo's room. Ichigo went back into his normal body and Rukia went back into her gigia form.

"I'm tired." Ichigo stated as he stretched out stiff arms. He waited for a moment to hear a response, but all he heard was giggling coming from his closet. "Urg…'night." Ichigo groaned and then laid on his bed. More giggling.

"Oh…'night, Ichigo" Rukia finally responded.

Ichigo wondered why Rukia was giggling so much. She just didn't start randomly when they were walking home, but all day long. It wasn't like her to laugh this much, but she did and it was bugging him. What was making her giggle so much? Ichigo sighed after a few moments and then slowly fell asleep.


	2. Homework

Like I said, I'm trying so hard to update as much as I can. This chapter is a little longer, so enjoy as best as you can because I'm still stuck on the third.

Disclaimers: Really…do I have to repeat? !

________________________________________________________________________

"Ichigo! Wake up!" Rukia yelled at the sleeping teen. Ichigo barely moved a muscle. "Urg…" Right at that moment, Kon walked in.

"OH RUKIA!!!" Kon said cheerfully. Rukia stomped on his stuffed head. "Ow! What's that for?" He pouted.

"Where were you last night?! We were out chasing hollows and Ichigo's body lied lifeless the whole time! What if his family were to walk in?!" At that moment, she picked up Kon violently, and then threw him at Ichigo – who was still sleeping.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ichigo freaked – finally waking up.

"Kon went missing last night! Don't you remember?!" Rukia explained, then asked.

Ichigo picked up Kon and glared at him. "Oh yeah…where were you?" He asked the stuffed animal with a grim face.

"I was at Urahara Kisuke's. Got a problem with that?" Kon rudely replied.

"Yeah, I do." Then Ichigo threw Kon across the room until he hit a wall. Slid down it, and landed in a trashcan. After awhile, Ichigo turned his head and faced Rukia. "So, What did you want? Why'd you wake me?" Ichigo then noticed that Rukia was still in her pajamas. "What time is it?" He looked over to his alarm clock and it read 1:16 am. "What the hell!"

"Sorry, I had to wake you." Rukia explained.

"Well, is it an emergency?!" Ichigo asked annoyed. Rukia rolled her eye's as Ichigo sat up in bed. She then sat down next to him.

"I forgot…" Rukia started. Ichigo got curious and leaned in close to pay attention.

"Forgot what?" He asked curiously.

"I forgot to say something when we got home," Rukia went on further. Ichigo leaned in even closer.

"Well…?"

I forgot to say that we had homework and you hate it when I forget those things and I just wanted to say sorry. I just got so distracted by…the hollows and everything." Rukia said really fast.

Ichigo blinked a few times with a blank expression. "Is that the reason why you woke me up. No hollows, no ones in trouble, just forgotten homework?" Rukia nodded. "Urg!" Ichigo fell back down on his pillows. "I'd rather have it passed in late than interrupting my sleep to do it."

"Fine, I'll go ask Renji if he could do the homework with me." Rukia bluntly said.

Ichigo sat up automatically when he heard Renji's name. "No way." He said with a grim face.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do." Rukia replied as she got up. Ichigo got up right after; all aggravated. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so they were looking each other straight in the eye.

"Fine, I'll do the homework." Ichigo gave in.

"Good." Rukia said with a victory smile.

They worked on Algebra most of the time because Ichigo had a hard time with it the most. He kept doing the problems over and over and still was confused. Rukia started to help him right after she was done with her homework.

"So that's how you solve this problem." Rukia explained to Ichigo.

"I kinda' get it now." He somewhat admitted. Right at that moment, Kon jumped out of the trashcan and landed on the homework making papers fly everywhere. "What the hell, Kon!"

"Well, it's your fault for throwing me in the trashcan in the first place." Kon rudely responded. "You need to learn to control your ang-." Ichigo's fist stopped Kon immediately. Kon was knocked out cold.

"Try to say that again!" Ichigo dared with a pulsing vein in his forehead, Rukia just sighed and started to pick up the papers that were all over the floor. Ichigo started to help her. They picked up the papers and when there was only one left, they both reached for it. Right before they touched the paper, they touched each other's hand. They both looked up at each other. "Um…ah," Ichigo responded to the action.

"I got it, Ichigo." Rukia said to break the silence. She took the paper quick enough so that Ichigo couldn't see her blush.

"Then lets go back to…Urg…Algebra." Ichigo said aggravated. Rukia nodded not even looking at him. "So…um…how do I do this problem again?" Ichigo asked.


	3. Curiosity

Ok…I have exams this week so…I have a free period right now and nothing else to do. So…here's the next chapter.

Disclaimers: wish I owned, but don't…

* * *

When they finally went to school that day, Ichigo and Rukia split to meet up with their friends. Once Rukia was out of hearing range, Ichigo turned to Renji.

"Hey Renji?" Ichigo said to get his attention.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Renji responded.

Ichigo looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being watched – like he would care if he was. Then he turned back to Renji.

"Rukia's been acting strange." Ichigo flat out said.

Renji blinked a few times to register the information. Then he sighed.

"When did this start?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. A few days, weeks…" Ichigo said looking off to the side trying to think. "Now that I think about it…I have no idea. She always acts strange, but…she's acting even stranger lately."

"SHE HAS A CRUSH!!" Keigo jumped in with an awed expression.

"Miss Kuchiki has been talking about a guy lately." Toshiro said also walking into the conversation. Ichigo felt clueless and dumbfounded.

"How do you know this?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Rangiku," Ichigo looked at him with a confused look. Toshiro sighed. "She tells me everything that happens even though most of the time I don't want to know."

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked some more. Toshiro sighed again.

"Apparently, Rukia has kept that to herself."

Ichigo got even more frustrated. Renji looked like he was thinking really hard. Toshiro was just annoyed. Keigo was completely confused and was hoping he was Rukia's crush. In that moment of silents, Uryu, Chad, and Mizuiro joined them.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Mizuiro asked wonderingly. When he didn't get a response, he felt left out. He sighed. "So…it seems Rukia is looking over this way." Mizuiro said trying to make conversation. Every one got wide eyed and looked in the direction of Rukia.

Rukia was surrounded by all her friends and was once again, giggling. All the boys then stared at each other. After Renji stared at Toshiro, He looked at Ichigo and nodded.

"Yup, she is acting strange." Renji finally said. Toshiro nodded in agreement.

At that moment, the teacher walked in. Everyone that was standing sat in their seats. As usual, Rukia sat next to Ichigo. She giggled slightly and then smiled at him. Ichigo was now completely confused. He just shook it off and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

_So Rukia has a crush,_ Ichigo thought while walking home. Besides wondering who Rukia was crushing on, he was very proud of himself for answering the Algebra questions right, for once. He thanked Rukia so many times in his head for waking him up to do his homework.

As Ichigo was walking, he noticed the clouds hover over him like sad angels about to cry. He all of a sudden heard an earsplitting scream followed by a horrifying howl.

Ichigo broke out of the frozen shock he was in and started to run in the direction of the hollow's howl. As he was running, Ichigo pulled out Kon.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Kon complained. Ichigo ignored him as he put his hand in Kon's mouth and pulled out the pill. Once he swallowed it, Ichigo got pushed out of his own body. He was replaced with Kon as he turned into a soul reaper.

"Kon, go straight home and get Rukia." Ichigo demanded.

"What's the emergency?" Kon asked.

"A hollow! Go! Now!" Ichigo yelled as he ran further away.

As he reached the hollow, he noticed it was hovering over a young girl spirit who was extremely scared. The hollow was about to attack the dead girl when Ichigo stopped it with the blade of his zanpaku-to. The blade caught on to the hollow's teeth. Hollow blood dripped down Zangetsu.

Ichigo struggled to push the hollow away from the spirit girl. He turned to look at her scared face. "Don't just sit there! RUN!" Ichigo demanded her. The girl nodded, stumbled, and then started to run.

"You ruined my meal. I guess I'll have to eat you instead, Soul Reaper!" The hollow said. The hollow's head pulled back, away from Ichigo's zanpaku-to and then plunged down at him. The hollow's teeth caught on to Ichigo's shoulder.

"AH!!!" Ichigo screamed as he swung Zangetsu and cut the hollow's neck. The hollow howled in pain and disappeared for the time being. Ichigo fell on all fours and started to feel a twist in his stomach. Right then, he puked up blood.

"Ichigo!" He heard from behind him. Rukia ran to his side in an instant. "Ichigo! You okay?!"

Ichigo looked at her, then stood right back up and wiped the blood off his mouth. He nodded to Rukia's question. Right at that moment, the hollow came back and started right back to attacking Ichigo, but this time Ichigo was pissed off and slashed at the head before the hollow could think twice.

"Perfectly fine." Ichigo responded.

"You're way too reckless!" Rukia started to nag. At that time, Ichigo started to get dizzy and feel into Rukia's arms as he passed out. "Hey, Ichigo! You lost a lot of blood!" She started to freak, but then stopped when she noticed he wasn't going to respond nor move. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Ichigo…lets get you home."


	4. Crush

I love the reviews I'm getting for this story. One person said that it would be cool to have both Rukia and Ichigo crushing on each other. Boy, this person can read minds. I write my stories out in a notebook before putting them up on fanfiction…and I already have the situation down before this person sent this review. Whoever this person is this goes out to you: Can you guess what's going to happen after THIS chapter?

Disclaimers: Totally not mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Instead of taking Ichigo home, Rukia took him to Kisuke's knowing that Ichigo's family was out for the weekend. Rukia and Kon (still in Ichigo's body) carried him all the way. Kisuke supplied the bandages and a bedroom.

"Rukia, Ichigo's fine. He's survived through worst." Kisuke said. "Stop worrying." Rukia – who sat beside Ichigo's unconscious body – looked up at him.

"I know. I just feel guilty." She explained herself. Kisuke blinked a few times, and then nodded.

"Ok…I'll just leave you two alone." After he had said that, he left.

Rukia looked back down at Ichigo's peaceful face and smiled. She gently touched his cheek and then his wounded shoulder. She hated seeing him injured, no matter how bad the wound. "Oh, Ichigo…" She whispered.

After awhile, Rukia got sleepy and fell asleep next to Ichigo. In her sleep, she laid her head on Ichigo's. At that moment, Ichigo woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by the bright light hanging over him.

'_Where am I'_ He thought to himself, then he noticed some picture's on the wall that were of Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, and Kisuke. '_Urahara Kisuke's place, huh…'_

He finally looked down to see how badly injured he was this time, but instead he saw Rukia lying on his shoulder soundly asleep. Ichigo blushed slightly and then noticed Rukia was shivering. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arm around her – even though it hurt his shoulder.

"Rukia, stop worrying all the time." He whispered. After a little while, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He noticed it was a small red book with nothing on the cover. "What's this?" Ichigo gently reached over Rukia and grabbed the little red book.

Ichigo opened it and flipped through it. In that split second, he noticed it wasn't a book, but a notebook and by looking at the hand writing; it was Rukia's. Ichigo flipped to a page that had last week's date on it. '_What could this be about?'_ He started to read:

'_I have decided that I definitely have a crush on him…'_

Ichigo stopped dead. Was this the crush everyone's been talking about? He then noticed this notebook wasn't just a notebook, it was Rukia's diary. Ichigo started to think twice if he should read this or not. He knows it's not right to read a girls diary especially when it comes to their personal feelings, but he had to know. Ichigo had to know who this guy was, so he read on:

'…_but I don't know if he likes me like that, I mean, we're really good friends, but it's so hard to read past his everyday face. AND his attitude is so unpredictable and I've known him for so long. Oh well…'_

"What?! No Name?!" Ichigo complained. Right then, Rukia moved and lay on his chest, her head being right underneath his chin. Ichigo gulped nervously. "I guess it doesn't matter right now…" Ichigo did want to know who this guy was.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered in her sleep. Ichigo put down her dairy and then wrapped his other arm around her.

"I don't care who you have a crush on, Rukia," Ichigo started in a whisper. "I will always have a crush on you."

Rukia smiled in her sleep, but Ichigo didn't know if it was a response to what he said or what she was dreaming about. It really didn't matter to him, as long as he was holding her at that moment.

"Oh, Rukia…"


	5. The dream

Sorry this took awhile to update. It's a new term and new classes (finally in Animation & Film; been waiting for this class like forever). So I've got the 5th chapter, but still haven't written the 6th. If you have any ideas, please let me know in a review.

Warnings: totally OOC (sorry that I didn't put that up there before)

Disclaimers: ummmm…yeah right!

* * *

"What did I do?!"

"Everything, Ichigo!"

Just an everyday typical fight between Ichigo and Rukia.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Why do you insult my drawings?!"

"I didn't insult them…this time!"

"But you were thinking about it!"

"I wasn't thinking about it!" Ichigo was telling the truth this time.

"Then what were you thinking about, huh?!" Rukia asked.

Ichigo paused hoping she wouldn't make him say it. Rukia didn't like the silence she was getting from Ichigo, so she pushed him against the wall, grabbed the neck of his shirt, and pulled him down so she and him could look at each other in the eye.

"So?!" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo's heart started to beat fast. He grabbed Rukia's wrists and loosened them from his shirt collar. Rukia was shocked, and then blushed by Ichigo's touch. She the tried to get a hold of herself, but Ichigo touched her cheek in an extremely soft touch.

"Do you really want to know?" Ichigo asked calmly. Rukia nodded and Ichigo smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and leaned down to her face. "I was thinking about you." He whispered, then closed his eyes and touched her lips with his own.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo tried to ignore the voice.

"Ichigo!!"

Ichigo felt something jumping on him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!! Ichigo!!! Ichi-!"

Ichigo finally punched the annoying something that was on him. He then finally opened his eyes.

"Ichigo, you jerk! Why'd you do that?!" Kon freaked.

"Because you're annoying!" Ichigo replied. He sat up and placed his hands on his head. "It was just a dream." He whispered to himself. Right then, he noticed Rukia wasn't lying next to him or in the room. He started to feel embarrassed knowing that she probably woke up to notice his arms around her. "Idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?" A voice said coming from the doorway. Ichigo looked up to see Rukia standing there. He started to blush.

"Oh Rukia, Ichigo's being mean to me!" Kon complained as he ran to her. Ichigo got aggravated.

"You stuck up little jerk!" He freaked.

"Ichigo, calm down or you'll open your wound." Rukia nagged.

"But…"

"No buts, just…" Rukia calmed her voice down to a soothing tone. "Just lay down and rest a little while more." Ichigo was shocked; no arguing back.

He lay down and turned away from her so she couldn't see his blush. '_Did she not realize, did she forget, or did she remember, but trying to hide it with that sweet smile? What's going on?'_ Ichigo thought to him self, then thought about the diary.

"Ah…Rukia, can I ask a question?" Ichigo slightly turned to look at her. Rukia walked over to him curiously.

"Yeah, sure…what is it?"

Ichigo paused to think a little before speaking. He then started to slightly blush again.

"Who is it that you're crushing on?" He asked with hesitation.

Rukia blinked a few times, and then blushed herself.

"Who…who told you…that I have…a crush?" Rukia stuttered.

Ichigo didn't have to think about this one. He turned his whole body, facing her.

"Toshiro, who heard it from Rangiku." Ichigo simply answered.

Rukia stared to get more flustered, and then got angry. She clenched her fist next to her waist and started to get red in the face.

"I'm never going to tell Rangiku secrets again." She whispered in an angry tone and stomped out of the room mumbling to her self. This time Ichigo blinked a few times in confusion. Then he regained him self.

"Hey! Wait! You still haven't answered my question yet!" Ichigo got annoyed of not knowing, so he decided he was going to have to find out on his own. At that moment, he picked up the diary. He started to read on the next page:

'We go to school together and are in the same class. He sits near me, too. I really can't get enough of him, though. His light colored hair and his beautiful eyes always brighten up my day. If I could just gain the courage to tell him how I feel about him.'

Ichigo closed the diary and set it aside. '_Still no name.'_ Ichigo thought. He really wanted to read more, but he decided to take Rukia's request to consideration and lied down to get some more rest.


	6. Curiosity Complete

Sorry for the long wait, but…THE WAIT IS OVER!!!!! New chapter yeah! I finally finished the story. One more chapter, then it will be done for you guys/gals.

Warning: OOC

Disclaimers: If it was mine, then Ichigo and Rukia would already be together.

ENJOY!!!!! =^-^=

************************************************************************

_Really cool, slick hair…_

_Always has an angry face on…_

_Sarcastic…mostly emotionless…but very cool…handsome guy…_

These diary entries kept on running through Ichigo's mind. As he sat at his desk, during that Monday morning, he looked around the classroom trying to find the one guy that fits all the descriptions. So far all he got to fit the picture was Renji and Toshiro.

He banged his head on the desk in frustration. Ichigo's hands clenched into fist. He knows it's got to be one of the guys in this classroom. One guy that Rukia is crushing on. As he scanned the room, the bell rang for next period and Ichigo jumped.

'_It's hopeless'_ Ichigo thought as he walked up to his friends. Renji examined Ichigo's expression.

"What's wrong with you today? You look out of it." Renji observed. Ichigo just glared at him. "What did I do?" Renji complained. The strawberry head just shook his head and started to walk down the hallway.

Renji followed, but once he caught up to Ichigo, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Trying to get your attention!" Renji yelled back. "Now listen, I asked you two questions and I got no response." Renji loosened his grip. "Now...what's going on with you today?" He asked again.

Ichigo hesitated, then answered unusually calm. "I'm thinking about Rukia." He looked down as Renji let go.

"There you go, let it all out." Renji toyed as he patted Ichigo's shoulder. The strawberry head push Renji's hand away.

"Knock it off, Renji!" Ichigo freaked as his hands clenched into fist again.

"Okay, okay, so...what about Rukia are you thinking about?" Renji asked chucking. Ichigo threw him against the wall in frustration.

"You ever say this to anybody, I'll kill you!" Ichigo said through his teeth. Renji smirked.

"You love her, don't you?" Renji knew he got him now. Ichigo let go of Renji's shirt-front. "Ha, I knew it! You do love her! It's about time!" Renji slapped Ichigo's back in excitement. "Now you two can finally go out!"

Ichigo stared at him in confusion. '_Sometimes I really want to punch him_.' He thought. They both walked down the hall to their next class in silence.

"WHAT?! YOU READ HER DIARY?!" Renji freaked out on Ichigo. They were on the school roof top having lunch, but Ichigo was starting to lose his appetite when Renji got back on the Rukia topic. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

Ichigo looked down in shame. Then picked up the cup of ramen his sister Yuzu packed him, looked at it, then set it aside. Appetite now successfully lost. "I just wanted to know who Rukia's crushing on."

Renji slapped the back of Ichigo's head. "So you go snooping around and reading her dairy without asking her?!" Ichigo and Renji stared into each others eyes, angrily, until one of them gave up. Ichigo threw his hands up into the air.

"What am I suppose to do, Renji?" Ichigo asked. Renji thought for a moment.

"Did you ever find out who it is?" Renji answered Ichigo's question with a question.

"No," There was a pause between the two. "But she did describe what he's like." Renji stared blankly at him for a moment. "What?!"

"What are some of the descriptions?" Renji curiously asked. Ichigo hesitated a bit.

"He sits next to her in class, has bright colored hair, always has an angry face on, sarcastic, they're good friends, and his attitude is unpredictable." Ichigo said as he thought about them.

Renji slapped his own forehead. "Dude, you're so dense." Ichigo was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I've figured out who it is and you haven't?!" Renji freaked. Ichgio's eyes widened.

"Who is it?!" Ichigo demanded. Renji punched his arm.

"It's you, Ichigo!" The red head said with a smile. Ichigo blushed as Renji laughed.

The strawberry head got up and started to walk away. "Where're you going?" Renji asked. Ichigo turned to him and smiled.

"I'm going to find her." Ichigo responded, and then ran off. He ran down the stairs, through the halls, looking into all the classrooms searching for her.

_'Rukia, it was me. You're crushing on me.'_ He thought. He ran into the main classroom and looked out the window. He scanned the court yard, _'There she is' _Rukia was sitting next to Orihime and Tatsuki eating lunch.

Ichigo ran out of the room, then two flights of stairs and out the door. Closer and closer, his heart beating faster and faster. Then there he was, his face in the grass and all the girls -including Rukia- giggling at him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing down there?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sat up angered by his own actions. Rukia giggled as she whipped his face with a napkin. "Are you okay?" She asked with a smile.

Ichigo blushed as he thought about those lips that formed such a beautiful smile.

"Hey, Rukia," Tatsuki said getting both Rukia's and Ichigo's attention. "Orihime and I are heading up to the class room, we'll see you up there, okay?"

"Okay." Rukia responded with another smile. Once Tatsuki and Orihime were out of site, she turned her attention to Ichigo. "So, why are you down here? I thought you were up on the roof having lunch with Renji."

"I was, but then..." Ichigo paused knowing if he said anything else, it would come out wrong.

"Then, what? Is it a Hollow?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo stood up, whipped the dirt off him, and looked away from her.

"No, it was nothing." He replied.

"Nothing?! That's your response?! Why do you do that to me?!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo got aggravated.

"Do what to you?! I did nothing!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Yeah you did!" Rukia responded.

"What then?!"

"You didn't answer my question?!"

"Maybe I didn't want to answer your question!"

"Why not?!" Rukia asked another.

"I – I...ah," Ichigo couldn't respond. He was stuck, caught, busted. He looked down trying to think of what to say.

"Well?!" Rukia was waiting for an answer.

Ichigo lifted his head. If he was going to do anything, now would be the time to do it while they were alone. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Rukia stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked calmly. Ichigo leaned down and looked into her eyes with half lidded eyes. His expression turned soft. Her name just a whisper on his lips. Rukia's expression also softened.

Ichigo moved his right hand up Rukia's neck and soothed his thumb over her cheek. Rukia laid her left hand over Ichigo's right and closed her eyes. Ichigo took this chance. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips on hers.

His eyes closed at the moment their lips touched. His left palm moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer so that their bodies touched. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him back just as soft. They both let go hesitatingly.

_'I want her. I want all of her.'_ Ichigo thought as he gently pushed Rukia against the tree behind her. He pushed his lips against hers. His tongue begged for entrance at the crease of her lips. Rukia invited him in. Her hands guided up to his hair. His tongue exploring her mouth. Their hearts beating fast, their breathing become rapid. And then...the bell rang for class.

Ichigo let go remembering where they were; school. The one place he wished he wasn't. He laid his forehead on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia, I just wanted to say that...I love you." His cheeks flushed as he said this. Rukia blushed as well. She took his hand within one of hers and weaved her figures with his.

Ichigo lifted his head and looked into her eyes, smiling. He gave her one more sweet kiss. This time she smiled. "Let's head to class together." Rukia replied. They both walked up to their classroom, Hand in hand.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible. =^-^= comment please!?


	7. Complete love

Well, here it is…THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! Hopefully you'll all love it. All I know is that this chapter has my friends repeating all of Kon's lines (which I don't mind; It just gets annoying sometimes).

Warnings: This chapter is rated M so if you're younger than 17…BEWARE!!!!! OOC and Kon freak out scenes.

Disclaimers: Okay, that' it, I give up.

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Ichigo sat on his bed, bored as hell, doing his homework. Every few minutes, he'd blush because thoughts of Rukia lingered in his head. _'Are we officially going out?' _He kept asking himself. He laid his hands on his forehead and lay back onto his bed.

"Okay, coming in, don't look." Rukia called from the door. Since the family was gone, again, she took a shower. Ichigo covered his eyes with the hands that were already on his forehead.

"Ready." He said in a grown. Rukia opened the door and walked in. She opened the closet door trying to look for some cloths with one hand because the other was holding the towel that was around her body. But when she opened the closet door, Kon jumped out at her.

"RUKIA!!" Kon said with a blush on knowing that she was only in a towel.

"KON!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Rukia yelled trying to pull him off with one hand,

"The only way you can get ME off is with TWO hands!!" Kon said grinning. At that moment, Ichigo took Kon off of her and threw him back into the closet and slammed it shut.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he banged on the closet. Moments later, he dropped his hand. "Sorry about that, Rukia, I should've checked the closet first."

Rukia nodded, and then blushed. Ichigo turned to her, then walked over to his bed, picked up his school jacket, and laid it across Rukia's shoulders – she still had the towel on. She touched the jacket, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She whispered.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing." He smiled weakly as he turned to her. Ichigo stared blankly as Rukia, with her back to him, started to button up the long jacket around her; the towel now at her feet. His jacket was extremely long on her.

She turned to him and smiled. Ichigo flushed knowing the only thing she was wearing was his jacket. He unconsciously sat on his bed. He set his elbows on his legs and pressed his palms against his eyes.

"If you want, you could get dressed into something suitable." Ichigo offered. He waited for a response, but instead he felt hands on his rist and pulling them away From his eyes. He looked up to see beautiful dark eyes staring right into his. Ichigo felt like he was in a trance.

Rukia pushed him onto the bed. Ichigo grunted when he hit the bed. He was shocked by Rukia's actions. She crawled on top of him and started kissing him. She smoothly unbuttoned his school dress shirt.

Ichigo took off his shirt and threw it off to the side. He wrapped his left arm around her and turned her over so that he was on top. HE trailed his lips from hers to her jaw bone and down to her neck. He guided his hand down the crease of the jacket that was over her. He started unbuttoning the jacket revealing her skin from underneath.

He stopped kissing her neck and pulled her upright so he could slide the jacket off. As they sat up, Ichigo blushed feeling her bare chest against his. He leaned in and started to whisper in her ear.

"Your brother is going to kill me if he finds out." He exclaimed, and then kissed her neck again.

"You beat him once before." Rukia responded softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her back and pulled her closer closing the gap between them. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"ICHIGO!! NO FAIR!!! SHE'S MINE!!! STOP TOUCHING HER!!!" Kon yelled from the closet. Ichigo started to get tense and aggravated. Rukia noticed this and kissed his cheek.

"Relax; he can't do anything when he's in there." Rukia said as her hands stroked his chest. She kissed his neck this time.

"RUKIA!!! NO!!! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!!??" Kon yelled some more.

They both ignored Kon and let themselves go. Rukia unzipped his pants and Ichigo took them off. Next came his boxers. Then he laid Rukia down as he kissed her. His lips trailed from hers to her neck, collar bone, then her breast. As he kissed one, he caressed the other. As he did this, he felt himself grow hard.

Ichigo flinched so hard that he accidently bit Rukia's breast. Rukia moaned thinking he meant it and wanted more. So Ichigo let his tongue out and started licking her nipple. Then he did the same to the other one. Next he started to lick the sensitive parts of her stomach. Rukia moaned more. Ichigo stopped and looked up at her.

"You ready for this?" He asked softly. Rukia nodded and prepared herself.

Kon listened to everything that was going on the other side of the closet door; the moaning, the gasping, the panting, the sound of lips contacting skin, and their voices. He felt disgusted now knowing that Rukia loves Ichigo more than him. If only he was in Ichigo's body at the moment. He wished he could kiss Rukia and touch her like Ichigo was doing. He sat there waiting for them to be done; if they'll ever be done.

The bright light shone through the window forcing Ichigo to wake up. He laid there with the sun beating down on his face as he lay in his bed. The blanket half way up his bare chest. He looked to his side and saw the most beautiful girl in the world to him lying on his shoulder. There he was holding Rukia in his arms again. He kissed her forehead as she slept.

"I love you, Rukia." He whispered in her ear. He soothed his hand over her naked skin, and then hugged her closer to him.

"Oh, Ichigo, you finally lost your virginity." A familiar voice said coming from the window. Ichigo went wide eyed in shock and turned his head to see Yoruichi sitting on the window sill. She was grinning at him.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He exclaimed through his teeth.

"You and Rukia, huh?" Yoruichi asked as she glanced at the dark haired girl next to Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Came to check up on you, and then noticed you were sleeping with Byakuya's sister." Yoruichi simply explained. Ichigo frowned at her. "Well, better get going." She turned to leave, but then stopped. "Hope to god that Byakuya doesn't find out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and then turned back to Rukia, but instead of seeing Rukia's peaceful sleeping face, he got a face full of Kon.

"HOW DARE YOU, ICHIGO!!" Kon Yelled. "SHE WAS MINE AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!" Now Ichigo was pissed off. He was trying to keep things quiet while Rukia was sleeping, but a loud stuffed animal would wake everyone in the neiborhood.

Ichigo grabbed the back of Kon's head and pulled him away from his face. By the time he caught a glance at Rukia, her eyes were open. Ichigo glared back at Kon.

"Look what you've done? You woke her up!" Ichigo freaked then threw him across the room. Kon passed out. Ichigo grunted.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with her hand on his chest.

"Kon was yelling at me and Yoruichi saw us." Ichigo said frustrated as his palm hit his forehead. Rukia giggled at his suspense. Then she laid her palm on his cheek and made him turn to her so she could kiss his lips. He kissed her back. "I love you so much." He whispered as his lips were against hers.

His hand moved to the back of her head and closed the gap between them. He invited himself into her mouth taking control. Then something popped up in his mind.

"By the way, Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia responded. Ichigo hesitated a little bit.

"Can gigias get pregnant?" Ichigo asked. Rukia giggled.

"No they can't nor can they have periods." Rukia replied. Ichigo gave her a weird look. "Why'd you ask?" Ichigo blushed.

"'Cause I…um…didn't use a condom last night."Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Rukia giggled some more, then she thought of something as Ichigo started kissing her neck.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"hmm?" Ichigo responded.

"Were you the one who was reading my Diary?" She wondered. Ichigo stopped kissing her neck and blushed. He nodded softly. He whispered '_I'm sorry'_. Rukia smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was nothing. At least you admitted it. I will get you back, though." Ichigo smiled.

"I don't care. I deserved it." Ichigo responded calmly. And then they kissed.

Thank god that's over. My hand hurts now. Thanks for reading this story. I welcome all comments (unless there mean) Anyways, see you guess in my next story (if you're interested). It's a Yaoi and a cross over; Ichigo x Naruto. HERE FROM YOU SOON!!!! =^-^=


End file.
